Kensei Amagiri
|Romaji = Amagiri Kensei |Race = Human |Nicknames = The Last Amagiri Ken Ken (by Hisui) Disciple of the Monkey King Dragon Child Sword Saint |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Gray |Equipment = Amagiri-ryuu Senjutsu Touki Kurogane Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi |Relatives = Sakura Amagiri (Mother) † Tetsuo Uesugi (Father) Sakurako Mikage (Grandmother) † Kenshin Amagiri (Grandfather) † Natsumi Uesugi (Stepmother) Naoto Uesugi (Younger Half-Brother) Nariko Uesugi (Younger Half-Sister) |Affiliations = Kibou Town Territory Amagiri Residence Amagiri Clan (Heir) Shinto Faction Seika Middle School |Status = Alive |Ranking = Amagiri Disciple }} Kensei Amagiri is the main male protagonist of DxD - The Last Amagiri. He is the survivor of the Amagiri Clan, which is an ancient clan who has served the Shinto Gods. Kensei soon became the older brother figure of Claire Belial whose the child of Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki in their time on Hagun Island. Soon after the Hagun Island Rebellion, he and everyone else moved to his hometown with both Alice and Claire living in the Amagiri Residence with him. Appearance At first, Kensei was a ten-year-old with black spiky hair and gray eyes that seem to radiate fighting spirit. As a result of the unjust conditions of Hagun Island, he is mostly seen to be dressed in light clothing that grants little protection. After his training with Sun Wukong, Kensei gained a more toned built along with wearing a black gakuran unbuttoned school uniform, a blue undershirt with the kanji for his name on it. As a thirteen-year-old, he had grown a little bit taller when compared to before and his hair became longer and spikier. Upon his transfer to Seika Middle School, most of the time, Kensei is dressed in a male gakuran uniform and sneakers. As a sixteen-year-old, he is a young man of average height with his turning a bit spikier than before; due to his training during that time, he has developed a well-built and a clean-cut figure, which Alice has stated is close to perfect. He has also been often described by several women as being the perfect combination of cute and handsome. Personality Kensei is a confident and noble person, he can maintain his composure against dangerous monsters even as a child. It is proven that he has pride in his clan and their martial arts since he didn't want to ruin its name in "illegal competitions" such as the Gehenna Tournament even if it could grant him an edge. He won't hesitate to take lighter injuries if it meant that he can prevent himself from suffering far lesser severe injuries as proven in his fight against a manticore. He is kind towards his friends and those close to him, such as the friends/allies that he made on Hagun Island. Though there are times when he can be overprotective as he didn't want Claire to enter Gehenna as them despite him knowing her potential, this was due to the chances of her being sold off. Though it is due to the compassion that he feels toward his loved ones that can cause him to lose his temper when either of them has been injured whether it is physically or emotionally. Alice and Claire has described that at times, he can at times be dimwitted when it concerns dealing with women and unknowledgeable about their feelings towards him. This is due to his focus sometimes being directed more toward fighting and martial arts. Being a descendant of a Samurai Clan, Kensei tends to follow the Code of Bushidō (武士道, Way of the Warrior), he tends to give respect to strong opponents and sometimes challenge to them to test and improve his skills as a martial artist and swordsman. His desire to fight stronger opponents has led to people calling him a battle maniac, but due to his honorable side, he never forces people into a fight if they don't want to. Kensei never discriminates against people based on their gender and fight them regardless as long as they had the will to stand up and fight. History Kensei hails from the Amagiri clan, an ancient clan that has existed for as long as the Five Principal Clans and is a direct descendant of the Uesugi Clan through his father. As a child, he was known as a genius adept in combat from a young age and learned the basics of some of their techniques, which Kensei wouldn't of learned until later on. At some point, a lot of his fellow clansmen started to dying resulting in him and his mother going into hiding, in which, she passed down all the Amagiri-ryuu. Once several incidents started occurring around Kibou Town, Kensei was kidnapped and brought to Hagun Island at nine-years-old. His mother had attempted a rescue attempt but was killed in a battle against Hayashi Namikaze albeit she was caught off guard by the old devils using him as a hostage after Hayashi was almost defeated, her death made Kensei the Last Amagiri. Powers and Abilities Senjutsu Expert: Under the training of Sun Wukong, Kensei learned senjutsu, as such he is able to reinforce his internal and external body, as well as to detect others nearby based on their aura. He can cause direct damage to a person's spirit and internal organs using ki, it can also be used to make flora wither or bloom. *'Touki' (闘気, Fighting Spirit): Kensei is able to cover himself in an aura of ki, increasing his offense, defense, and speed. He has been described as having strong ki even as a child by a number of people in the Amagiri Clan and Sun Wukong. He can channel touki into things such as weapons, making them more powerful and durable than normal. *'Healing:' A senjutsu technique, where he can heal himself or others' through increasing their natural healing abilities using ki and can also recover stamina. Due to practicing Qigong, Kensei has improved this to where he could send a calming sensation in others by controlling their ki and he does so when he gives massages to women. Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder: Kensei is noted to be a natural-born holy sword wielder and is able to wield Murakumo, one of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. Immense Strength: Kensei is shown to be strong enough to survive fighting against a number of monsters as a child. His month-long training with Sun Wukong has increased his strength to where he could defeat the multiple trained gehenna guard. Kensei has attained superb physical prowess having started a rigorous training regimen. Immense Speed: Kensei has shown above-average speed as he can keep up with the monsters in the Gehenna Tournament. After training with Sun Wukong, he became able to move at high speeds and has shown to be agile enough to dodge bullets. Having trained and honed his speed, achieving superhuman speed, letting him keep up with naturally faster opponents. Enhanced Durability: He has a high tolerance to damage, able to withstand injuries and attacks that would have crippled normal humans from monsters despite being a child. His month-long training with Sun Wukong has built up his bodies' toughness and using senjutsu, he can further enhance it to where he can withstand bullets. Immense Stamina: He has the stamina and endurance to handle fights against monsters for a long time. Kensei endured being shot with light arrows then kicked in the ribs and mustered enough strength to defeat Jason using "Ukigumo: Rakka Raimei"; he remained active in his bout against Hayashi and the Gehenna Guards, handling a beaten and surviving magic attacks. Having started a rigorous training regimen, his stamina and endurance have been built up to where he could handle fighting for an extended period of time. Immense Combat Skill: He is noted for his natural talent and potential even among the Amagiri clan, his training in the Amagiri-ryuu has allowed him to defeat monsters even at a young age. After training with the Monkey King, his combat skills improved to where he could defeat several skilled Gehenna Guards and Hayashi Namikaze, an experienced swordsman and mercenary. Master Martial Artist: He is most proficient in martial arts, able to defeat adults as a child and honed by training in the armed and unarmed styles among the Amagiri-ryuu. It is proven as he was able to defeat monsters among the Gehenna Tournament. Through his training and learning the basics of three Chinese Kenpo for a month with Sun Wukong, he has further honed his combat prowess letting him defeat multiple Gehenna Guards. *'Master Swordsman:' Kensei is an adept swordsman, his skills honed by training in the Amagiri-ryuu, being able to defeat monsters and could handle fighting Hayashi at ten-years-old. He soon became a swordsman who prefers a balance in technique and power, able to release shockwaves from his slashes, letting him hit targets from a distance. *'Chinese Kenpo:' Kensei learned the basics of three Chinese martial art from Sun Wukong, which grants a balance in offense and defense. Hakkyokuken emphasizes explosive short-range strikes and most famous for elbow strikes. Hikaken emphasizes explosive long-range strikes and famous for palm strikes. Hakkesho has a free-flowing stance to maneuver around his opponents using rotations to deflect attacks and counter-attack using palm, fist, elbow, fingers, etc. *'Shinsoku' (神速, Godspeed): This is a movement technique invented by Kensei, which relies on his natural speed and footwork, where he focuses ki to his feet to move faster than the eye can track. Expert Magician: Kensei is skilled in the Eastern Magic of Shintoism, having learned spells among the Amagiri Clan, as he could conjure protective barriers able to defend himself from a dragon's assault. *'Purification Master:' Due to extensive spiritual training, he gained strong spiritual powers able to expel evil spirits, which has been developed after learning senjutsu. *'Five Elements' (五行, Wu Xing): He has the power to use the Five Phases as one of the Amagiri Clan, as a part of their techniques and spells among the Amagiri-ryuu. As such, Kensei is able to perform feats such as creating lightning and earth walls, which are apart of the Wood and Earth Phases. Master Technician: Kensei is classified as a Technique-Type Fighter who seeks to polish and master his martial arts letting him deal with enemies in a more effective manner. During several fights, he has proven to be capable of utilizing all of his abilities and skills to gain an advantage in battles despite the odds and using what he learned from his mother as a means of avoiding dangerous situations. Equipment Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): One of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan, also known as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and Divine Spiritual Sword able to rival Excalibur and Durandal. It can generate a massive amount of holy aura, the aura releases a quiet and peaceful hum, which makes it easier to control and is sharp enough to even split a leaf in half on contact. Kurogane (黒鉄, Black Iron): His favored weapon of choice, which Amakuni Yasutsuna forged for him classed as an Obu Kaikyuu. As such, Kurogane is a powerful sword that has remarkable strength and sharpness able to cut through denser materials without being nicked even against a holy sword. It also has the distinct trait to absorb Ki and Five Elements when imbued into it, exhibiting the same properties as the techniques used. Talisman: Kensei is able to cast different spells using paper talismans. Trivia *His name means (剣聖) means "Sword Saint", which is a reference to the title "Sword Saint" an honored title in Japan given to swordsmen with a high degree of skill and moral perfection some founded popular schools that train in swordsmanship. As such, it can refer to his potential as a swordsman. **His surname means (天霧) "Heavenly Mist". *According to Sun Wukong and Yu-Long, Kensei has a different scent compared to humans. *Kensei was born right-handed since he carries his katana next to his left hip making it a lot easier for him to unsheath it instead of keeping it on his right hip. Though he has shown to be able to wield his sword with his left hand after training with his mother albeit not as skilled as her. *His design is based around Touta Konoe from UQ-Holder, Ikki Kurogane from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan, Ayato Amagiri from ' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk' and Hayato Kisaragi from Hundred. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans